Naruto: to the 5th Power
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: What if instead of dying Minato and Kushina are joined by Two Others whilst sealed within' Naruto; Naru-Hina Story; harem: contemplating, Unknown as of 10-28-2013
1. Chapter 1: Prologue of things 2 come

(A/N: Okay the Stuff your about read is my twist on Fellow Fanfictioneer (Designation of a Denizen of Fanfiction with a Pirate Twist) CJShikage's Story of Naruto Senju Uchiha: a Quick note I will Draw my Roots from the Naruto Story Line Thus Far and I will Toss in some Additional Twists)

(A/N: While I am hear I want this part 1000% Clear I DO NOT Own Naruto or any Material pertaining to it (But Hey A Boy Can Dream Can't He?)

(A/N: and making periodic appearances CJ the Shinigami complments CJShikage)

* * *

(Open Narration)

I Suppose you expecting this story to start At the Nine Tails attack on the Leaf

Well That's is where I will bust that bubble of yours

* * *

(Start Story)

It Had been a few days since the Passing Rin Nohara it didn't take Minato's Experience as Sensei to know that Kakashi despite his Outward Appearance was not taking it well

Despite knowing full well that a Shinobi's work is chalk full of lethal hazards to there health and the same deal with a Kunoichi's

Obito unfortunately was 'Alive' when it happened, because knowing him He'd be home crying his eyes out because that boy 'was' practically head over heels in love with her

Minato had probably just Yesterday had Become the fourth Hokage His Face was up on the Mountain-side with the other Hokage Face's

It was now late in the Day where Minato had finished the Seemingly endless paperwork river where he felt an Anbu near by

"Thank you for coming" Minato says as the Anbu Hiraishin'd Inside

"It's Not a Problem Lord Hokage" said the Anbu with a Dragon mask

Minato throws up his privacy seal for the Entire room

"The Mission I'm Sending you on is practically the Definition of Dangerous with almost a Certainty of one not coming back alive and normally I'd Send another Anbu team on this Mission, But you have the best sealing and possess the right Skill Set for the mission I Have it mind in the whole Anbu Black ops even better than anybody in the Foundation that Danzo has under his command while codger thinks he has me fooled, but the Only one here is him but I'm getting off Topic"

"Okay about a week ago the Fourth Mizukage had passed away the Hidden Mist still retained the Three tails that was sealed within him"

Drago nods

"About a Day later Rin Nohara was Abducted by the undertaker squad while she was on her way home from a mission it was during the 1.5 day period the three tails was sealed into her against her will, I was able to confirm that fact with our Medical Examiner and looking at the Seal formula on her Stomach"

"I see" Drago says with a nod

"So I need you to take up this Triple S Rank Mission and you are welcome to take with you one other if you feel it Necessary"

Drago Nods as he pauses to think

"I do know of one Person who can be of some help"

"Who might that be" Minato says with raised eye brow

"Shisui Uchiha"

"In My Opinion an excellent choice, I'll have him rendezvous with you at the Gate within the Hour, and as per your mission I need you to Deal with the Three Tails and make it so that no one else can have the Three tails because in my mind the Hidden Mist has Abused their right to Having the Three tails"

"It will be Done" Drago says with a Salute making Hiraishin Jump as he leaves

(end story bit begin narration)

Now the Mission of 'Dealing with the Three tails' lasted the better part of 4 days

Drago and Shisui sending back periodic messenger birds back to the Leaf Village kept them still alive in the eyes of the Fourth Hokage

And as they completed the mission 3 days out, another Messenger bird was sent stated they'd be delayed on arrival by a Whole day

Minato fortunately was able to keep his job as Kage and his Job as a expecting father to be, apart by way of distracting himself with the endless flow of Paperwork and spending some time extra with a Pregnant Kushina

And before long Drago and Shisui had returned

* * *

(Later back in the Village (Hokage's Tower (Hokage's Office)

"… and Despite me sustaining heavy Damage Shisui and I was successful in Sealing the Three Tails in a place where our Foreign enemies will never be able to reach"

"Excellent Job You two Dismissed" they both bowed as Shisui Body Flickered while Drago Hiraishin'd out

"Well with that matter settled I best meet with Lord Third and his wife at my Place" He says as he glanced at he glanced at the date of October 9th

* * *

(Meanwhile with Drago)

As I stand upon my Brothers Head on the Mountain side image I felt a great unnatural chill in the air which can't be Good

I hurry and Hiraishin to my House which in some perspective can be directly below about 10 feet under the Mountain

He Made his way into a room where Three Statues depicting Kami, Yami and Shinigami

"**What is it Maikeru**" CJ Said

Drago removes his mask to reveal his Face as Maikeru Namikaze in some ways an Older carbon copy of Minato

"an Unnatural Chill has blown over the Hidden Leaf Village, I was Curious if you could Shed some light on it or make sense of the Dark event depending on who's willing to answer" Maikeru says taking a Quick glance at Yami

"**Well since the 'Unnatural Chill' as you called it would lead one to believe that something Dangerous will be targeting the affected land**" Yami said pouring over his book he kept handy

"well maybe this event may help, Kushina's due date is tomorrow and we all know who she is host to"

"**Kurama The Nine Tails**" Kami says a worried look on her face

"Do any of you think that someone will come after Kushina for the Nine tails"

"**We Don't Think We Know someone will**" said CJ

"Really anything you can Share with me?"

"**Long Story Short**" Kami said with a sigh

"**We Have the One responsible Plus one to chaperone the Responsible**"

The Primordial three look to see Maikeru was still partially Distracted

"I Have an Idea which may make that Plus one's Job much easier" Maikeru says ushering them to come closer so that He can whisper his Idea

(A/N: Will cut ahead some because the dialogue at point: (Meanwhile with Drago) Partially overlaps with the Nine tailed attack)

* * *

(Back with Minato)

~Minato~

Okay I'm Plum astounded in the course of a few minutes and a surprise Guest Everything in my life becomes unglued

That Because the Nine Tails is now loose and is going to destroy the Village unless I am able to stop him

My Big Brother was practically riding The Nine tails like a Bucking Bronco as he had Hiraishin'd to where me and Kushina was and he was truly another surprise I mean He wasn't tired in the least

I was however successful in dealing with our unwanted Guest but now we had a Problem

* * *

(with my story)

"If I were permitted but one regret it would be the fact that I wouldn't be able to see you grow up Naruto" Kushina said to Naruto In Minato's arms

"Oh How I Wish that" she said

"Perhaps We can Grant that wish" said an Unknown to both of them

As they try to ascertain three figures with a Primordial Glow appear on minato's left and Kushina's Right

"Who're you three"

"Smile Pretty in the Presence of Kami Yami and Shinigami" said Maikeru appearing before them

Minato was quite quick to stand at attention

"We will Seal the Nine tails into Naruto" Maikeru says aloud

Kushina's eyes widen because she didn't want such a burden to be placed on Naruto

"Calm yourself Kushina I haven't told you the best part" Maikeru Says

Kushina looks on in a Curious Manner '_There's more_'

"In addition We will Seal your Bodies and souls into Naruto"

Minato and Kushina's Widen In Response to Maikeru's Words

"We will be using the Reaper Death Seal and these Criminal Jonin will cast the Jutsu, Lord Shingami will handle the rest"

(After much effort the Nine Tails was Sealed again inside Naruto With his Parents In tow)

* * *

(with Minato and Kushina)

"I can't help but feel a sense of Irony I mean about 9 months ago I was the one who had Naruto Growing inside me" Kushina says as she and Minato walks around Naruto's Mindscape

"and Now we're the ones inside our own Child" Minato says finishing

"Yeah" Kushina

"Ah Minato Kushina Nice of you to Join us" said an Oh to Familiar voice

They Look to see that Maikeru has sitting at a Round Table with two Figures Shrouded in Darkness plus One Character both of them are Familiar with

"Maikeru How'd You Get in Here"

"Pull up a Chair and I'll Tell you"

They sit down

"Before we Begin I want to Introduce to you the Two figures that sit at this table with us"

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze I want to personally introduce Hashirama Senju"

"The First Hokage" Minato says in partially breathless that because he's meeting the First Hokage In History

And to say that Kushina was Shocked was a slight understatement because she was looking at his Great Great Uncle thanks to her Great Great Aunts Marriage to the guy

"and Madara Uchiha"

(A/N: a Glass shattering sound effect would work quite well right about here)

'if Madara's here then Who was the 'Madara' I faced' Minato says with utter shock plastered on his Face

(End Chapter)

* * *

(A/N: if you want this to Continue Review now to say so)


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing aftermath

(A/N: On the Record I DO NOT OWN Naruto or anything pertaining to it (although I'm Aloud to dream can't I)

Response to Reviews Thus Far

S.R.457: I shall but do not expect speedy updates

Tyber Zahn: assuming you willing stay with this story, you'll find I'm of surprises

alaxbird: Thank you, I'm still thinking about it since the story is in it's early chapters, If I have to add a Harem element it would be two girls, But like I said I may go for it I may not

CJShikage: Thank you

* * *

(if your just joining us)

Please Go back and read Chapter 1 (if you haven't done so already (if you did or have already read Chapter 1 disregard this)

(Start Chapter)

* * *

As the Five Figures well technically six since Kurama the Nine Tails is in attendance and is surprisingly silent at the moment

"Okay I suppose you're all wondering why you are all sealed inside Naruto here" Maikeru says aloud

Maikeru Notices Hashirama raising his hand

"Well The Primordial three gave us a general idea but Madara and I here don't know the Details of our being here"

'_That Figures, since they are responsible for governing all creation and must be Observers as often as Possible_' Maikeru glances to the left

"Well Fortunately I was given you're orders by Lord Shinigami Himself" Maikeru says as he reaches into his Backpack

"How do you know him Brother" Minato says a little curious

"I do Assassination Missions for him Off the books in exchange for any questions I may have" Maikeru says as he places a very thick Folder on the Table

"Any who let us get started" Maikeru says as he Opens the Book like Folder

"We all know the Tale of How Hashirama and Madara went at each other in a place now called the Final Valley" Maikeru Looks to the sight Minato and Kushina Nodding he didn't even need to look at Hashirama to see him nodding because both Madara and he knew he was there

"Well a piece of this story begins there, and the First Mistake made was by Hashirama Not Confirming the Kill" Maikeru Says glancing at a Hashirama looking down in shame

Minato's Eyes widened in Fear at his Brothers words "You Mean?"

"Yes Little Brother Madara Didn't Die at the Valley of the End He Survived but not before he learned a Wood Style Jutsu" Hashirama looks at me with Surprise since He thought Kekkei Genkai's can't be Copied

"It may be impossible for an Ordinary Sharingan to Copy a Kekkei Genkai but the difficulty is reduced before the Eternal Mangekou Sharingan as Madara's Opponent you should have known your 'Friend' better but moving on, as to be specific as per which Technique he learned the jutsu he learned was a wood Style equivalent of a Life Support Machine"

Hashirama still processing again still couldn't believe that his First out of Clan Friend was able to copy a Jutsu from his arsenal he glances at Madara who is rather stoic and quiet

"After he had set up shop in a place hidden on most maps, He waited and his life was Prolonged to the Point where the next Event of Significance Occurs"

"It was during one of your Missions Minato," Minato goes a little rigid stiff "I believe you Know which one"

"For those who weren't there or don't know I'll Explain, During the third Great Shinobi War the Hidden Stone Village was moving to lay siege to the Land of Fire's Border and the Hidden Grass Village was in the Line of Fire"

"Minato at the time leading a Genin team that was sent in to Take Out the Kannabi Bridge, After a couple Ambushes and a capture of a Teammate the remaining Two Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake were disputing as per whether or not to partake in the side mission to save Rin Nohara, Kakashi still internally mourning over Sakumo Hatake's Suicide was adamant to staying on Mission so that they wouldn't suffer the Same fate as his Father did about a few years or so ago, all while Obito Uchiha was adamant about going after his teammates captors to rescue her, But so I don't drag this part of the Explanation out, One Philosophy discussion, plus one Rescue Mission, Plus one ambush later Rin Nohara was Rescued but at a Price Obito had saved a, at the time half Blind Kakashi At the cost of his own life" Maikeru Says aloud as Minato glances sadly to his Right

"The Event I Described also has a commonality with The Valley of the End" Maikeru says aloud

Kushina spoke this "And that would be"

"neither Konoha or Iwa could be bothered to Confirm the Kill of Obito Uchiha"  
"Which Means Obito is undoubtedly still Alive" Minato says about to Stand up but was quick to stop himself because where he was

"I'm Sorry Brother for having to tell you this But you've already seen him, When he Threatened to Kill Your Son and then you all After Causing your Wife Unimaginable Pain"

As Minato hears His Brother's Words He Couldn't help but Hold his head in shame for his Naivety and could feel himself tremble in anger

"Even though I didn't let on at first a piece of me deep down knew it was Obito under that Mask, I at the time didn't want to believe that my student had gone and betrayed everything"

"You Did well Brother all things considered, Which Now Brings us to the last part of the Events which lead us here, which can appropriately be Called the Three Tailed Storm"

"During the end of the Third Great War, Rin Nohara was captured the Undertaker Squad while she was on her way home from a Mission and while the Mist Village Who had retained it from the Passing of the 4th Mizukage had forceably seal it within her on a time release seal which would of Destroyed the Leaf Village but Rin already knew that part and was sure to Shinigami that She wasn't going to let that happen, after Rin Threw herself into the path Of Kakashi's Chidori She ended the Mists ambitions right then and there, at the cost of her own life and all for the village and man she loved in Kakashi"

Kushina couldn't help but let a couple tears loose

"The Three tails was tracked down and sealed so that the Mist Can't ask for it back"

"Well that's pretty much all the info I was allowed to read regarding the events that led up today, Which Now Leaves Madara's Probation"

"Probation" Minato and Kushina said

"Yes Around the Time When Shinigami claimed his soul a lot of the Darkness that was in his Heart had vanished I Postulate said Darkness' Departure was in tune with him fulfilling a goal of passing on his Ideology and Unfortunately The Primordial three need Madara to Put a stop to the Project he had passed on"

"I'm afraid to ask But I know you'll be saying it anyway" Minato says

"The Project Madara set up is Called Project Tsuki no me Or the Moon's Eye, Which involves reflecting the Tsukuyomi Genjutsu Off the Surface putting the World in an Eternal Tsukuyomi where Obito who has taken up the Project will utterly enslave Everything and rule it as a God"

"Now before I Continue Would Madara like to say a few words" Maikeru says gesturing to Madara

"at the moment I wish to train Naruto so that he's achieved a level to deal with this and so that I can rest in peace when his time on this earth is done" said in his usual emotionless state

"Okay now the next thing I want to cover is the Condition you'll be living with under this seal Your Living Quarters a section of wall in the room next to your Sleeping Quarters will act as a window and will allow you to see What Naruto Sees, the nerves above the room I mentioned will act a way of letting your voices be part of Naruto's Subconscious"

Minato and Kushina sighed in content-ful manner

"Now to the Next Thing We Need to Cover" Maikeru says pulling a folder with Seal Kanji on it

* * *

(End dialogue, Begin Narration,)

Maikeru spent the Better part of 4 hours explaining the Upgrades to the Seal used on Kushina

Since Hashirama and Madara were sentenced to Naruto for a Probation and Minato and Kushina were sealed into Naruto on the grounds of a granted wish Naruto would literally have 1 tailed Beast plus two Sage level Ninja (Hashirama and Madara) and Two Very Battle Seasoned Jonin (Minato and Kushina) worth of Chakra which smash them all together will give Naruto a child who've been born into world with Chakra levels that would make Kisame Hoshigaki exceedingly very Jealous

Maikeru Explained of a Lengthy Plan he had created a general baseline for with Minato's Sensei and Master Jiraiya about the Poison Best Known as Hatred which plagues the Shinobi world

(End Narration Resume Dialogue)

* * *

"Okay I Will need to leave now, So I'll Leave a couple items For you" Maikeru Says

"Which are…"  
"A Copy of the Seal if you all wish to study the seal which keeps you here"

"And this…" Maikeru says as he holds a picture of Minato and Kushina and Naruto as a Baby

"that is a very special picture because the Seal embed into the picture is designed to age Naruto in the picture as he grows up" He says handing the picture to Minato and Kushina who were both borderline crying tears of Joy

Maikeru was just about to turn to Leave when he was surprised to Minato and Kushina Hugging him in Sandwich Format

"Thank you Nii san" Minato says

"I only wish now that there was something we can do for you" Kushina said

"You're already primed and Ready to do it, and that's Being there for Naruto" Maikeru Says as Minato and Kushina had Released him

"I'll leave Naruto's Internal Affairs to you and I'll handle things external to Naruto" Maikeru said as he was exiting Naruto's Mind

* * *

(after math of the Nine tailed attack)

*Hokage's Chambers 3 days later (10/13)*

"so after all that work I'm back to where I started" Hiruzen said to himself

"It Would seem that way" Drago said to him while he gazed out a Window facing where the Nine tails Once stood

"I wish to be point man on the Detail of Protecting Naruto" Drago says to Hiruzen whose about to speak

"Now I know you think Naruto is safe in the Orphanage, but the reality is a lot of the Civilian Population can't tell Scrolls from Kunai minus those select few whose livelihood revolve around Ninja telling there tales while eating"

"Like the Ichiraku Ramen Shop owned and run by Teuchi Ichiraku"

"Exactly the example I had in mind, and there are Ninja who know Naruto is the New Jinchuuriki that are still blinded by Hatred Towards the Fox to see the truth that Naruto is not the Fox and they are the ones I need to be able to Protect Naruto From"

"Which is why I request Tenzo and Inu to be on the team for the Assignment"

"That's understandable, Tenzo's Presence is a no brainer, I must ask why for Kakashi"

"Come on Lord third even you could piece that one together Minato's son, Minato is Kakashi's Late sensei after all and Having him In his life would definitely have a Positive impact on Kakashi's Life, Am I right" Drago says

"Of course" Hiruzen says with his kind smile Resuming to write out The Rest of the Order

"Hand this to the Secretary"

And Before long the Two Anbu Members were assembled

"Okay We're all here then, Let the briefing begin"

"October 10th three days ago We all know what happened that day"

They both nod

"and what happened with lord 4th"

They Nod again

"Okay then Inu I wish for you to know that Minato was sealed along with Kushina into his Son"

"_It seems weird at first when I think of the concept of being Sealed into your own Flesh and blood but then again so is a guy with a transplanted Sharingan from his Friend and the fact that I'm Not a Parent merits an 'oh like I should be the one to talk'_"

"Okay since Naruto was Orphaned by Technicality and sent to the Orphanage, I'm going to present Phase one of our Operation, We will be Stationed Here" Drago said pointing to an Open blue print of the Orphanage

"We Will Moniter this Facilty to act as insurance that the Thirds New Law is enforced here" Drago

"I was Out of the Village at the time so What Law do you Speak of"

"to Put it simply Tenzo, Lord Third made it so that those who Spoke of Nine tails Event in front of the Children Would be Punished Severely" Drago said while making a light Slashing Gesture across his throat

"_Okay that means if nessesary we kill the Offender and take the affected Child or Children Back to HQ to have his mind and Memory be Altered by Inochi_"

"Okay Phase one will Proceed and last for 5 Years, Understood"

Both Anbu agents Nodded before The Team of Three leapt off to the Orphanage

* * *

(end Story begin Narration)

Upon Arrival the Anbu Team's Mission largely Uneventful but when a couple staff Members looked at Naruto's File (as Discovered by Inu)

Things were getting more and More Tense at the Orphanage

They were forced to step in on 3 Occasions

The First event It was a disgruntled Male who had lost his buddy after the Foxes roar had Destroyed some buildings and had Buried him alive

And Drago merely Hiraishin jumped in front of him and Hiraishin Jumped him to Tenzo who Had brought him to the Torture and Interogation where the last thing that Unnamed Staff Member saw was Ibiki Morino Smiling at him in a Sadistic manner

All the While Drago and Inu was busy transporting Kids they had lulled to Sleep after having heard the Unnamed Male Staff Members Outburst to Inochi Yamanaka where he was busy most of that Night Altering their minds to the point where they never heard his Out Burst

Fortunately the Second time was more easier they stepped in another Unnamed Staff Member this time Female, Who has about to tell a Kid about Naruto and his 'secret' When Drago Hiraishin Jumped the offender, to a Nearby Closet and one Death threat later That Unnamed Lady Clamed Quickly this pretty much Resolved

The Last Incident was during the Children's Play time All the children was Playing in the Field Outside The Orphanage When Another Female Staff Member was getting Internally Agitated at the Sight of Naruto Happy and Blinded by Rage and anger she lunged at Naruto Trying to Kill him but the Anbu team quickly sent out a pair of flash Bomb and while the Staff and kids were disoriented and temporary blinded

They Quickly moved in and Removed The Unnamed Female Staff Member from Naruto and Took her away from the Orphanage and Sealed her Fate (A/N: If you get my meaning (Queue: Skull And Cross bones for a Visual)

And Apparently the Last Incident was the Last Straw and when Naruto was Five the man in charge of the Orphanage had Kicked Naruto out

* * *

(End Narration, Back to the Story (With the Anbu Team)

"This isn't good" Tenzo said as Naruto was lugging some of his only Possessions from the Orphanage

"Drago what do you Propose be our next course of Action" Inu said

"I Had a feeling things would turn out this way, But for now we move to Phase 2, which put simply means Where ever Naruto goes we go I'll explain the Rest hopefully by the time Naruto Falls asleep I have to Report this to Lord Hokage"

* * *

(Later at Hokage's Office)

As Lord third was finishing another as a Nara would say 'Troublesome' Meeting with the Elders

Drago Appears as he appears Hiruzen erects his Privacy Seal for the whole room

"We Have a Situation Lord third The Orphanage man in Charge has Cast Naruto out of the Orphanage and now he's Without a Place to Call home"

"I See That is Troublesome" Hiruzen said with a placing his hand over his mouth

"_Truer Words haven't been Spoken like the Nara Clan have_" Drago says in his thoughts

"For Tonight You'll Mark Where he fell Asleep and slip him into a Bed at a Location where you know where he'll Be Safe and Return him to where you Found him Before He Wakes up , in the Mean time I will See to arranging for Naruto to Have an Apartment"

"Understood" Drago Hiraishins to exit as the Privacy Seal Deactivates

* * *

(Back with the Anbu Team)

"Okay New Orders, For Tonight only I'm Taking back to my Place and we are to return him to where we removed him then We Get him to Lord Hokage and he'll supply Naruto with a Place to Call home" Drago says as he appeared

"Understood" Responded Tenzo and Inu

"So Where's Naruto" Drago askes

"Do You want to say or should I" Said Inu

"He fell asleep"

"Where" Drago asks

They Both point to the dumpster "You Got to Joking"

Drago looks to see Naruto wrapped up and propped up against a dumpster

"It's Late you would probably do you some good to get some Shuteye, We'll Meet back here at First light at the earliest and Inu " Drago said

"Yeah"

"If me and Tenzo are here and you are not it will be your 'Precious' Who pays the price for your Tardiness Is that Clear" (A/N: A freebie Request to the one who answers this Question: What is it 'Precious')

"YES SIR, CRYSTAL CLEAR SIR" Inu said at a lightly higher volume

"Very Good Now Dismissed"

Tenzo and Inu nod

"_The Will of Fire, What makes this Village a Family Huh, If this is Family to Naruto, Will Of Fire MY ASS_" Drago said as he Picks Naruto up Hiraishin jumps to his Abode under the Mountain and Places him in one of the Guest Beds

* * *

(At Drago's Compound)

As Drago laid Naruto in one of his Guest beds

He heated up his hand since it was chilled by the night air and Placed it over Naruto

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)the Round table)

Drago Looks around to a lot of pent up Rage

"Easy to see you saw all that"

"DARN TOOTIN' WE DID" SAID THE TENANTS FOUR (A/N: Tenants Four = Hashirama, Kushina Madara, and Minato)

"So am I to understand you've decided on when his Training will Begin"

"We Will Begin" The Tenants Four said aloud

"**Immediately**" Kurama said in his usual manner

* * *

(End Chapter)

(A/N: So in Addition to the easy question How'd I Do)


End file.
